Dual view-field display means that there are two different visual areas on a display device, and these two difference visual areas display different pictures at the same time, for example, a left visual area of the display device displays a left view-field picture, and a right visual area displays a right view-field picture, such that a user views different pictures in different directions of a same display device.
At present, the dual view-field display is realized by providing a prism grating film between a backlight source and a display panel or on an upper surface of the display panel.
However, a thickness of the display device is increased while the prism grating film is provided in the display device.